Ninjago History: A New Land
by The Mistress of Ninjago22
Summary: (Sequel to Ninjago History: The Beginning of Nin.) Months have passed since the English arrived in the land of Nin. Queen Elizabeth wishes to make peace with the natives and wants to meet Kai, the new chief of Jamma Village. Travelling to a strange land will be difficult, but Kai and his ensemble are prepared to face whatever comes their way in England. HIATUS. STORY WILL CHANGE.
1. Introduction

NINJAGO HISTORY: A NEW LAND

(SEQUEL TO NINJAGO HISTORY: THE BEGINNING OF NIN)

PROLOGUE

THE MONARCHY SUMMONS THE STRANGERS

* * *

**HELLO, NINJAGO FANS. I HAVE RETURNED TO BRING YOU THE AMAZING STORY OF ANOTHER SET IN THE NINJAGO HISTORY SAGA. THIS STORY IS A SEQUEL TO NINJAGO HISTORY: THE BEGINNING OF NIN. **

**PLEASE READ AND ENJOY.**

**I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

The beginning of a new year has begun. The year fifteen ninety-six. Inside the palace of London, England, there sat Queen Elizabeth on her throne, her face full of years. The kingdom is in a state of peace. But a young man stands before the queen. A man who has seen much throughout the months. He has traveled by ship and has aid to discover a land that is nothing like America is. A man who feels as though he's aged a thousand years just by experiencing everything a man has ever been through.

James Jay Walker. A man who has still not married. An adventurer. A hero. A legend. He was the one who met the strangers of the unknown land. People not like his kind, but was eager to learn more. People who meant no harm. And he met a brave man from that world. A man he considers an ally. And a friend.

The queen looks down at the young traveler of the sea. "I have heard many things about you, Governor James. How you stopped a battle in the unknown land before it began. How you have built civilization upon the land. We have a ship prepared for upcoming newcomers who wish to begin a new life. I wish for us to keep peace with the natives."

"As do I, your Majesty," Jay said.

"I have summoned you here as I wish to make peace with the natives, but in order for me to do so, I am sending you to return and bring here the leader of the natives that you and the rest of the crew encountered during the start of your journey. I will be expecting your return to England in one month. Good luck, Governor James."

Jay bows in respect to the queen. "Yes, your Majesty."

As Jay walks away from the palace, so many thoughts swirl through his mind. Bringing in the newcomers would be no problem, but convincing a native to travel to a strange land he has no knowledge of? That would be the hardest part about all this.

But Jay was a man who never surrendered. He would act like a man and do what he could.

After all, he was a stranger in the land of Nin. And Kai would be a stranger in England.

* * *

**I KNOW. THIS IS A SHORT PROLOGUE, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. **

**HOPE THIS IS GOOD.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. A Cold Morning

CHAPTER 1

A COLD MORNING

The land of Nin was blanketed in snow. The natives of Jamma Village are used to the cold winter months, but even through the freezing temperatures, there was work to be done. The berries of winter had to be picked, the food stored for the winter had to be moved, and the hunters had to hunt. The children had no worries as they played in the winter wonderland.

Standing at the top of the hill watching over the village was Kai. During the spring, he was given the role of chief after the unexpected death of his father, Kyry, who was killed by the former governor of Elizabethtown, Thomas Allyman. Then his younger sister Jennia died from an unknown deadly illness towards the end of fall. His little sister, Nya, remains his only family.

While looking at his people with love, he continues to keep grief in his heart. He lost his mother as a young child and remembered her well enough. He never thought such days would arrive. He didn't know he would become chief so soon. So much has happened since the spring. With strangers upon the land now, Kai had to take extra precautions to make sure a war was not started up. Even though he has no problems making peace with the British settlers, he still couldn't trust them fully. Not yet, anyway.

Over around the berry bushes, Nya and Caleb were talking among themselves. The two were to be married in the spring, the season of new beginnings. They were engaged during the previous springtime, but even before then, they were inseparable. But Kai wasn't completely fond of the two being together. Nya may only love Caleb because it was told that she was to marry him, but Caleb was not a man any girl should be with. He was too serious and wasn't afraid to go off into battle. He worried that Caleb might get killed before Nya has the chance to marry him or already be place in wedlock with him. Kai would have to speak with his sister about her thoughts once they were alone.

Then he spotted a woman gathering firewood alone. A woman with long brown hair and wearing a green kimono. The most beautiful, kind and understanding woman Kai was lucky to be in love with.

Kitty. The sweetest name for the sweetest girl.

Kai knew Kitty was the one. Kitty knew Kai was the one. At the beginning of winter, Kai actually asked Kitty for her hand in marriage. She didn't hesitate to say yes. The two knew one another since they were children. They were destined to be together, but unlike Nya and Caleb, Kai and Kitty made their own choices when it came to the topic of love. Their love was real. Real as the sea. The stars in the night sky. The land they stood upon. Real true love.

But it wouldn't be until the next winter when they could marry. It was traditional to marry at the beginning of the same season to which the hand in marriage was asked. The beginning of the new season was the start of a new life.

Kai only wishes that the spring would end his grief. His heart has been low ever since his father and sister's deaths. There wasn't a moment where he wasn't thinking about the one's he lost. He would usually stare at the peace stone his father passed to him when he was a child and would leave the world behind him. When he was lost in his own little world, Garmadon would come over and bring him back to reality.

"It's time to let go, Kai," Garmadon told him, "He would want you to move on. You cannot let grief take over your heart forever."

Kai sighed. "It all just happened so fast. It only feels like yesterday when my father's blood was shed and was buried with his fathers and I became chief in his place. It was too unexpected."

"Nobody expects these things to happen. But there is a time where we have to move on from the past and await the future. As they say in Nin, the past is the past and the future is the future."

"And the future is too unexpected to predict." Kai walked away, the peace stone held tightly in his grasp.

Memories were too precious to forget. The past held much, but what would the future hold? What was Kai to expect? Now that these strangers have entered the land, what would become of his people? These thoughts worried him so much, he had trouble sleeping at night. And his dreams were not helping matters, either.

Kitty noticed the look her fiancee had and didn't hesitate to walk over to him. "Are you alright?"

Kai mustered up a smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

Kitty shook her head. "Kai, if I am to be your wife, you have to be honest with me."

Kai sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "I still haven't gotten over the death of my father. And my sister. I'm sure you know considering that you've been there when it all happened."

"Things will get better, Kai. That's a promise." Kitty wrapped Kai up in a hug. "If you're still unsure, you should go talk to Gimma Oak. She may have the guidance and advice you need."

"When does she not?" Kai pressed his lips upon Kitty's, letting his love speak instead of his voice.

Neither cared if others were watching. They've kissed surrounded by the villagers before. There was no reason why they shouldn't.

Caleb, on the other hand, thought differently about Kai's actions. The late chief's son was never fit to be leader. Ever since he started leading the village, Kai was too concerned about the recent passings of his father and sister. His grieving took control of him and caused him to hide away from time to time. Caleb believes that he should be chief instead of Kai and would do whatever it took to become one, even if he had to banish Kai or kill him in the process. It was wrong to have those thoughts, but Caleb knew what was best for the village.

"Caleb!" The young warrior was shook out of his thoughts when one of the hunters came up to him. "We need to scout the area!"

Caleb nodded and followed after the hunter. What they meant by scouting was actually spying on the newcomers. Until the settlers were no longer considered a threat, the natives would be keeping a close eye on them.

**NEXT SCENE:**

Running through the woods playing in the frozen land were three little children. Two of them were cousins and natives of the land. The first was a young boy named Lloyd, son of Garmadon and Misako. The second was a young girl the same age named Monica, daughter of Wu and Lora. And the youngest sister of Caleb.

The third child was not from the land. She was an English settler who ran away to seek a life of freedom. Her name is Zelda, the daughter of the former governor of Elizabethtown, Thomas Allyman. After faking her own death and pretending to be an orphan, she was given a new life in Jamma Village with new friends. Throughout her time in Nin, she has learned things about the natives. Their language, their traditions, holidays and ways of living. She even learned new games that the other children play. And one of those was the Tree of Leadership.

The game was simple. One tree in the forest was painted a color. Whoever found the tree first becomes leader for the day. And the children were just about to play. Since Lloyd was the leader the previous day, it was his turn to paint the tree and the other two had to find it.

"Okay, you two," Lloyd said, "I found a good tree this time and I painted it red. Whichever one of you finds it will be leader for the day."

"We know the rules, Lloyd," Monica said.

"I do hope I can be leader this time," Zelda said, "I've been praying that I do."

"Okay," Lloyd said, "Ready...go!"

The two girls ran through the woods to find the tree painted red.

Zelda had yet to find the Tree of Leadership. Ever since she started playing the game, she's had no luck. Lloyd told her nobody was a natural at games, but it was important to continue trying. So that's what she did. And keeping that confidence helped her to get closer and closer.

She searched every tree and kept thinking that she found the right one, but then she see's how faded the color is and understands it was a previous tree the others used to play the game. But she then sees a tree with a red spot that looks fresh. It had to be the Tree of Leadership. She was certain it was.

Zelda giggled excitedly as she shouted out, "I have found it!"

Monica runs over and shushes Zelda. "Shh! Follow me!"

Zelda runs behind her friend and there she spots Lloyd looking through a bush. She giggles as she whispers in the young boy's ear. "I am the leader today, Lloyd."

"Congratulations," Lloyd said.

"Shh!" Monica shushes.

"What is going on?" Zelda asked quietly.

Monica points in front of them and Zelda gasped. What she saw were people she had hoped to never see again.

The British settlers.

**NEXT SCENE:**

The second ship filled with newcomers from England finally arrived. The first to climb off the ship by swinging on his rope was Governor James Jay Walker. Many of the settlers that arrived in the new land were the families of the men who first arrived during the spring.

Cole Brookestone was happy to finally be reunited with his wife, Carol. He held her tight as well as she did and never let go. "I counted the days on when I could finally see you again, my love."

"As was I," Carol said.

Zane Julien didn't hesitate to run up to his wife, Zeah, kissing her fully on the lips. When they parted, he picked her up bridal style. "Now that you have finally arrived, my love, I shall never be alone."

"I started worrying about you when I heard about the storm that turned you all around and brought you here," Zeah said, "Is it true that natives live upon this land?"

"Certainly. I have seen them with my own eyes."

And those same native were spying on the newcomers that were arriving.

Caleb and the rest of the warriors of Jamma Village were protective of their land and wouldn't rest until they knew it was safe with the settlers. They wanted to make sure none of them caused trouble. The British had things the natives didn't while it was also the other way around. The British had guns while the natives had swords. The natives knew the dangers of the land while the British have never faced danger. It was only best to keep an eye out on one another.

Caleb looked at each warrior. "Stay on your guard, men. Keep your eyes peeled for danger." He then heard footsteps, but it wasn't from someone entering the woods. It was someone exiting through the trees. And that someone was Kai. Caleb was shocked and angry. "What is he doing?" He motioned for his men to keep watch. He had a feeling Kai would be the one causing problems.

**NEXT SCENE:**

Kai was told that a large canoe was arriving on the shoreline of the land. And by a large canoe, it was actually a ship. He wanted to meet the newcomers to prove that there were indeed native in the land of Nin. He stood upon the hill, looking at the strangers that he never thought would find the place that was the home of his people. The British would never understand the ground they walked upon.

But the first step he took, he slid on the snowy icy hill and fell to the bottom. He didn't notice a British soldier standing in the way and accidentally knocked him over. The settlers heard the commotion and gasped. They didn't expect to see a native come upon them so soon.

"Is that a native?" Zeah asked her husband.

"It is," Zane said.

The soldier shot up and pointed his gun at Kai. "I should kill you for that, you savage!"

"Please, I meant no harm!" Kai said with fear in his voice, backing away on his hands and feet. His back bumped a tree. "I only came to introduce myself!"

The natives charge out from behind the trees. Kai heard Caleb shouting, "The chief is being attacked!" They rushed out with their swords. Some of the British soldiers and civilians came out with their guns, pointing them at the natives.

Kai got up and stood in the middle of what would've been a battlefield. "Stop! Don't do this!"

"You heard him, men!" Jay shouted at the British men, "Put away your weapons!"

The soldier that was knocked over by Kai stormed up to Jay. "Governor Walker, that savage knocked me over! Is that not considered a threat?"

"That savage is a native to this land and he will be respected. Now back to your position, soldier!" Jay looked back at the civilians. "You all head over to Elizabethtown! I'll be there shortly to welcome you all!" The British obeyed the governor and started heading to their new home. Jay walked over to Kai. "My apologies for the crude encounter, Chief Kai. The soldiers are trained to defend for the settlers at any possible moment. Your arrival was unexpected."

"You don't have to apologize, Jay," Kai said, "I understand. Your people have yet to learn about the land. I suppose my people are not who you expect us to be."

"We will get used to it. Perhaps your people could teach my people the way of the land."

Kai sighed. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. Your people fear my people. Your land is probably different from my land. And we cannot trust one another."

"We can if we just work together."

Kai shook his head. "We are from two different worlds. I don't know how that can be possible. It's not meant to be." He leaves back to send his warriors back to the village.

That's also when Lloyd, Monica and Zelda rushed back to Jamma Village to show they weren't causing any trouble.

**NEXT SCENE:**

When Jay returned to Elizabethtown, he sees the newcomers gathered around the shoreline waiting for him to address his welcome speech. Before he could make it over to the crowd, Zane rushes over to the governor with a message grasped in his hand. He was out of breath by the time he got there.

"Governor Walker, this message arrived with one of the sailors," Zane said, handing Jay the message parchment, "It is from the queen."

Jay nodded and unrolled the message. He was shocked to see who it was from.

_To the fair Governor of Elizabethtown:_

_James Jay Walker,_

_I hear that Queen Elizabeth has given you the role as governor of Elizabethtown. Very interesting. I have been wondering about the natives. I assume they are still savages. That is their role after murdering my daughter. I still hold a grudge on them, but I am willing to forgive them. _

_Word spreads around in the dungeon. The queen has summoned the chief of the natives that we encountered to visit England. I would also like to encounter them again just to sip some tea and have a word. Nothing more, nothing less. All I ask for is a simple apology and all will be forgiven. Do ask the queen if she will allow this. You can never do anything without her permission anymore. I will be waiting for I have no choice._

_Former Governer of Elizabethtown,_

_Thomas Allyman_

Jay started sweating and had to sit down for a moment. Zane offered some assistance, but Jay held his hand up and said, "I'm fine. I just need a moment to think."

"What did the message say?" Zane asked. He worried the message was the bearer of bad news.

Jay stood up and looked up at Zane. "Fetch Cole and send the villagers to the common house. We need to head over to Jamma Village before moonrise. I need to have a word with Chief Kai."

"As you wish, governor." Zane rushed over to the crowd.

Jay hated to drag the natives into anymore conflicts, but what choice did he have? He had to obey the world these days.

* * *

**WOW. THIS STORY HAS JUST STARTED AND ALREADY THERE'S TENSION BETWEEN THE NATIVES AND BRITISH SETTLERS. BUT THE STORY BEFORE THIS ONE WAS THE SAME WAY.**

**HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Problems and Advice

CHAPTER 2

PROBLEMS AND ADVICE

That evening in Jamma Village, Kai was settling in his hut for some well deserved rest. Way too much has happened throughout the day and the Sun was about to set. Kai took the peace stone from his bag and looked at it thoroughly. Every time he looked at it, he always thought about his father. And it made the world fade away once again.

But when he heard the flaps of the hut open, reality existed once again. Coming in was his sister, Nya. She smiled at her brother. "After such a long day, it's good to see the bright shining face of my brother."

Kai set the peace stone down on his bed and went up to hug his sister. "I'm just glad you were safe here in the village."

Nya gently pushed her brother out of their family embrace. "I heard what happened with the settlers. You need to be more careful around them. Caleb has told you countless times how dangerous they are."

Kai rolled his eyes. "They're not dangerous. They're only confused. Their first instinct is to kill anyone that threatens them. I will talk to Caleb and tell him not to go off into battle whenever he wants." He started gathering wood to start a fire. "Speaking of Caleb, I believe it's time we spoke about the two of you."

"I assure you that Caleb will make a wonderful husband. You have nothing to worry about, brother."

"But is Caleb who you want to be with? Do you truly love him?"

"Of course I love him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kai, I'm sure. What is going on? Don't you want me to get married? Don't you want me to be happy?" Tears were glistening in the corners of Nya's eyes.

Kai sighed, rubbing his temples and looking his sister in the eyes. "I just don't want you to think that you have to marry Caleb because father said you had to. I know you and Caleb talk to one another many times, but talking isn't what marriage is. Marriage is about love. Take me and Kitty for example. We express our love by kissing one another. We're not scared to do so around others."

"Caleb said it's inappropriate to kiss around the other villagers. Especially if someone is not yet married."

"Don't you see? Caleb is too serious. He's way over the line when it comes to the rules and laws of our land. If I had my way, I would change it."

"You have the power to change it. You're the chief. You can speak to Wu and Garmadon about your thoughts. They are reasonable men."

Kai scraped two stones together to create sparks. "I'm worried Caleb won't approve of it. Every thought I have is a terrible thought to him."

Nya lowered down to her brother's level. "Do you believe that Caleb and I are not good for each other? If that's what you're thinking, then-"

But Nya was interrupted by the hut flap opening. Kai looked behind him to see Wu. The old man cleared his throat. "Chief Kai, there are three men from the village of the strangers that have arrived to speak with you."

Kai rose up and nodded. "Thank you, Wu. Stay here, Nya."

"Yes, Kai," Nya said, continuing to help make the fire.

Kai went outside and spotted the strangers dismounting their horses. Kai recognized the three men as Jay, Cole and Zane. The warriors were blocking their way, telling them they had to wait for the chief.

"Warriors, step aside," Kai ordered. The warriors obeyed and moved to let Kai step up to the British men. "I hear you wanted to see me."

Jay was the first to walk up to Kai. "Chief Kai, we have came to address some news to you. Her Majesty, the queen, the ruler of England, has summoned you to visit our kingdom. She would like to meet the natives and learn about the land herself. And who better to learn the land from than from a native such as yourself."

Kai wasn't sure what to say at first. Traveling to a new land would cause him to become a stranger. The settlers were already confused and frightened of his people. He would think the same way. He wasn't sure and shook his head. "What will it repair between the two of us upon this land?"

"Our ruler is a woman of peace. She will not be afraid. This could be your chance to establish peace between the natives and the settlers. You may never receive this opportunity again."

Kai thought about it some more. An opportunity for peace couldn't be swept away in the wind. This was something he couldn't pass down. He nodded. "I will come along with you and meet your ruler. But you must allow me to bring some of my people along for this journey. One native will not be enough."

Jay smiled. "That will be fine. We will prepare for our departure. Good evening to you all." He mounted upon his horse along with Cole and Zane. The three men rode off through the woods into the night.

Kai faced his village, seeing the frightened expressions on their faces. "My decision is clear as the snow, villagers. If any of you would like to come along with me, I will be here for you to tell me."

The villagers stood in their places. Nobody moved. Nobody made a sound.

Except for a pair of footsteps. Kitty came up to Kai, a look of courage on her face. "I will go with you."

The flaps of Kai and Nya's hut opened. Sensei Wu was about to say something, but Nya stood in front of him. "I will go, too."

"Absolutely not," Caleb said, "I won't risk you getting killed by the hands of those strangers."

"It is her choice, Caleb," Kai told the head warrior, "She has the right to make her own decisions."

"Then I wish to come as well."

Kai couldn't let Caleb go along. For one thing he was head warrior and the village needed a leader while he was gone. And because he still wanted to discuss with Nya about breaking the marriage off with the warrior. He just couldn't trust a man such as Caleb to marry someone as sweet and kind as Nya. He shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't let you go."

"But Nya needs me." Caleb stood tall in front of the chief.

"Nya will be fine without you. The village is your priority until I return." Kai knew he had Caleb's attention. He continued. "Yes, I am placing you in charge of the village while I'm gone. But you must promise that you will lead with dignity, honor and courage."

Caleb nodded. "I promise to serve with dignity, honor and courage."

When Kai was given his promise, he looked back at the villagers. "Is there anyone else that would like to come along?"

Little footsteps rushed up to the front of the crowd. It was little Zelda running up with Lloyd and Monica in tow. "We would like to come along, Chief Kai."

Kai chuckled. "That's nice of you three to volunteer, but I don't think I can keep up with young children in a land we know nothing about."

"Oh, please, Chief Kai. It's like the friendly British settler said. We may never have another opportunity like this again. Especially if their ruler is offering peace." Zelda was on her knees with her hands folded together.

Garmadon walked up to the children, lowering down to their level. "What if I were to come along to make sure you three don't get into any mischief?"

"Really, Father?" Lloyd asked him.

"That is if Chief Kai approves." Garmadon looked up at Kai.

Kai sighed in delight. "How can I refuse? But you are the last ones I'm choosing."

The children were cheering as they rushed off to celebrate. Garmadon smiled at Kai. "I believe what you are doing is right. I'm sure your father would've done the same."

"I have no doubt that he would." Kai faced the villagers. "You may all return to your huts."

Once the villagers retired to their shelters for the evening, Kitty walked over to her fiancee. She could tell that all this scared him and decided to give him comfort. "I know this will be a strange experience, but we must also remember that the spirit of our land will always be within us no matter where we go."

"I know. That's what worries me." Kai started off for the woods.

Kitty ran after him. "Kai, where are you going? The forest is not safe at night. Don't forget about the creatures that roam the trees. And then we have some of the settlers to worry about. Not all of them can be trusted."

"I know, but I have to see Gima Oak. She may be able to help me." Kai kisses his fiancee on the forehead. "I'll be careful."

Kitty nodded. "Do as you must."

Kai went through the trees as Kitty headed back to the village. What they didn't know was that Caleb was watching them. He knew where Gima Oak was. He's never spoken to her himself, but he knew Kai was acting suspicious around him and he wanted to know why. So he followed after the chief.

Kai climbed into one of the wooden canoes and paddled down the stream. He went in the direction that always remained in his memory core and stopped at the shore of a small island. He climbed the tall oak tree and sat upon the small wooden platform. He looked up at the smooth center of the trunk. "Gima Oak, I need your help."

The wind began to blow and upon the smoothness came the face of Gima Oak. She smiled when she saw who was calling her. "Hello, Chief Kai. How lovely it is that you came to visit me. It feels like it's been a century."

"I know. Things upon the land have changed since we last spoke."

"Ah, yes. The strangers of the land. How have those men been?"

"They have been well, but there is still an unsettling tension between my people and the newcomers. But not too long ago, the governor of the new village came upon Jamma Village and they want me to travel to their land to talk to their leader, the queen, about making peace between us. I want to make peace and I have some other natives accompanying me on this journey, but I'm worried that if something happens, you will not be there to aid me."

Gima Oak closed her eyes, meaning that she was also nodding. "There is no need for you to worry, my child. I will be there to aid you. I just won't be in the trees. Unless it is an oak tree, that is."

"But how?"

"Kai, do you know that when the wind blows, I appear?"

"Yes. But what does the wind have to do with anything?"

"The wind is everywhere, child. And wherever the wind blows, I will be there. All you have to do is close your eyes, feel the wind and call for me. And I will be there."

Kai nodded. "Thank you, Gima Oak. I do hope this will help me during this journey to the unknown."

"I hope for the same. By the way, have you finally convinced your sister that Caleb is not the one for her?"

Kai sighed. "I have tried, but to no avail. Do you have any advice that can help me with that problem?"

"There is one thing." Gima Oak widened her eyes. "You can put in words to persuade her to see things in a different view, but she must open her eyes. That will convince her to search for a new man."

Kai chuckled for the first time all day. "I'll see to it. And thank you."

"Remember, child. A new life is a new beginning. And this journey is a new beginning." And Gima Oak returned to the spirit realm and her tree became a tree.

Kai climbed down from the branches and returned to the canoe. As he paddled down the stream, Caleb came out of hiding and his face was red. Redder than fire. He couldn't put it in words how angry he was.

That was it. The chief drew the line. It was time to take the village as his. Starting to when the chief finally left the land.

And he'll make sure the chief never returned.

* * *

**KAI DOESN'T WANT NYA TO MARRY CALEB BECAUSE HE'S TOO SERIOUS. NOW HE'S BEEN INVITED TO MEET QUEEN ELIZABETH IN ENGLAND. AND NOW CALEB WANTS KAI DEAD SO HE CAN MARRY NYA AND BECOME CHIEF. AND WE ALL NOW HE GOES INTO BATTLE TOO QUICKLY.**

**HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Journey to England

CHAPTER 3

JOURNEY TO ENGLAND

The past three days upon the land of Nin have been awfully busy for the natives and settlers. Not only were the newcomers busy adjusting to life upon the strange grounds they walked upon, but Governor Jay was busy preparing for the journey to return to England, this time with the natives he promised Queen Elizabeth that he would bring along. And not only were the villagers of Jamma Village doing all they could to defend their home while their leader was away, Chief Kai and his entourage were packing and discussing their trip to a land they would never understand.

And when the day finally came for the journey, Chief Kai, his sister, Nya, his fiancee, Kitty, Garmadon and the three young children Lloyd, Monica and Zelda, were standing on the snowy shores of the beach as they were about to step foot on a vessel that was twenty times the size of their small wooden canoes that only travelled down a stream. A ship would never be small enough to trail down a tiny river. And yet they were about to travel through the ocean.

Jay and his men were preparing the ship as the natives stood there, taking in the scenery for what they feared could be their last. They heard rustling of the trees. Kai turned around and saw the heads of his villagers peeking over the corners of the wood. They all placed worried expressions on their faces for their leader. The only one to step us was Caleb along with a few other warriors.

Since Caleb was in charge of the village, he had ordered the village to say farewell to their native friends. He stood in front of the chief, making motions with his hands. "Never forget this land, my chief."

Kai nodded. "I could never forget. And I will never leave it behind."

Caleb brought out his strongest warrior. "I am sending Rono along with you all for protection. This land may not be fond of newcomers themselves."

Kai would've rolled his eyes, but he accepted it. "Thank you, Caleb."

"Allow me to give him final directions before he follows."

"You are allowed." Kai turned and lead his group towards the ship.

Caleb leaned towards Rono's ear. "When you finally get the chief alone, do not hesitate to slay him. But the rest of the natives are allowed to return. And make sure Nya is not manipulated by the words of her brother. They are not to be seen alone. Do I make myself clear?" Rono nodded. "Good. I will have the village prepared when you return. Make this village proud."

Rono turned and marched his way to the ship just before they rose the gangway. Cole walked up behind the warrior. "Sir, you have not been-"

"It is alright," Kai said upon the ship, "He is our guard. He will cause no harm."

Cole nodded and bowed. "You may resume."

Once everyone was aboard, the ship sailed away from Nin. Kai watched as his land disappeared from view. He had the thoughts of jumping off the huge vessel and swimming back to the island, but he couldn't pass down the opportunity to establish peace with the queen of England.

Governor Jay spots Kai overlooking the horizon and sighs. "Yeah, I know what it feels like to leave a place you've known about your whole life. But it'll get better."

Kai turns to look at Jay. "How long will it take for us to arrive in the land of England? I don't want to be separated from my people for too long."

"It'll only take a week. You'll probably be there for a few days. All Queen Elizabeth asked for was to meet you."

Kai looks back out at the horizon. "I will do whatever it takes to keep danger from arising. My father would've done the same."

"And I'm sure my father would do the things I do now." Jay closed his eyes, clenching and unclenching his fist.

Kai could tell why Jay acted so strange. "Is your father gone as well?"

Jay sadly nodded. "Yes, but I can't always let his death cloud over my head. Every man will die at some point. It's the human's circle of life. But even through all the grief, you just have to stay strong and keep going. You have to move on. That's all you can do."

Kai could never do that. He couldn't accept the fact that his father was dead. If he did, memories would be lost. He would forget the images of his father. Kai took out his peace stone from his satchel and grasped it in his fist. He still has a piece of his father, but he could never move on and not grieve.

But he couldn't forget that Jay was from a different world. The governor's people had different customs and traditions. So did his. But would they ever respect one another's ways of life?

**NEXT SCENE:**

As the ship sailed out, the children were looking around the giant vessel with awe. Mainly Lloyd and Monica were since Zelda's been upon ships before. The young English girl decided to give her native friends a tour, showing them everything the ship had to offer.

"What we are standing on now is the lower deck," Zelda explained, "This is where most of the activities take place. I was never allowed to take part in them because of my father. Moving on. The front part of the ship is called the bow. I love going up there. You see all sorts of wonders in the scenery of the ocean. Same with the stern. That's the back side of the ship. And over here is the sails and the masts."

Lloyd pointed up at what he thought was a barrel connected to a pole. "What's that giant barrel up there?"

Zelda giggled. "That's no barrel. That's a crow's nest. It's the enclosed platform that sits near the top of the mast. It's where the lookout man can have a better view when watching for sails or land."

"But why call it a crow's nest?" Monica asked, "If it were a nest, it would be made of sticks and straw."

"And what is a crow?" Lloyd asked.

"A crow is a type of bird," Zelda explained, "They're found all over the world. Have you ever seen a black bird that gives a loud caw sound and have a reputation for damaging crops?"

"No." Monica shook her head.

"Well, crows are well-known for their intelligence and adaptability. They can be found all over the world in a variety of habitats. From agricultural lands to grasslands to big cities all over the world. As I said before, they are intelligent birds and are known for their problem-solving skills and amazing communication skills. For example, when a crow encounters a crude human, it will teach other crows how to identify the human. In fact, research shows that crows never forgets a face. I've never seen it happen in real life, but I believe it."

"Are there anymore incredible facts about these birds?" Lloyd asked.

"Certainly," Zelda said, "Many types of crows are solitary, but they will often forage in groups. Others stay in large groups. A group of crows is called a murder."

"Does that mean they commit a murder to other animals?" Monica asked.

Zelda gasped. "No, not at all. Crows are omnivores, but they are also foragers. They pretty much eat anything they can find, but when they do eat meat, they only eat them when the animal is already deceased."

"Then why are they called a murder of crows?"

"That's another interesting fact. When one crow dies, the murder will surround the deceased. This funeral isn't just to mourn the dead, though. The crows gather together to find out what killed their member. Then, the murder of crows will band together and chase predators in a behavior called mobbing."

"So, in other words, they're getting revenge on the creature or person that murdered their own?" Lloyd asked.

"Exactly," Zelda said.

"Do crows fly south for the winter?" Monica asked.

"Some crows do. Some don't unless it's absolutely necessary. My goodness, we've spent so much time on the topic of crows that I have completely forgotten that I was showing you around the ship."

"What's in here?" Lloyd asked, pointing down at a caged hole.

"That there is the hold," Zelda said, "It's the lower part of the vessel where the ship stores all its cargo. And from time to time, stowaways and prisoners are kept down there."

"Can we go down there?"

"I wouldn't. It's not very...sanitary." Zelda shudders.

"It doesn't sound like a good thing." Lloyd steps away from the caged trap.

Zelda continued the tour. "Now this entire part of the ship not connected to the bow or stern is called the hull. It's the body of the ship. If you look down and please do not lean forward too far, you'll see the keel. It's the underside of the ship. It's the part that usually gets covered in barnacles after long journeys on the seas."

"What's barnacle?" Monica asked.

"It's a marine crustacean with an external shell, which attaches itself permanently to a variety of surfaces such as ships," Zelda explained, "In simpler terms, it's like chickenpox to the ship."

"Chickenpox?" Lloyd asked.

Zelda giggled. "I promise to teach you both everything I know, but let us continue learning about the ship. Do you see that spinning wheel the sailor is turning?" Zelda pointed to the steering wheel.

"Yes, we see it," Monica said.

"That's called the helm," Zelda said, "It's the steering wheel of the ship. And the clinging and clanging that you've been hearing is coming from the rigging. This is the system made up of ropes, chains and tackle to control the masts, sails, and yards of the ship."

"There's a lot of stuff on this ship that I wish we had," Lloyd told his cousin.

"Waves are crashing!" Cole shouted out, "Prepare to get wet!"

"Waves?" Monica asked.

And just when it was said, the waves crashed upon the ships, soaking the children from head to toe. Lloyd and Monica started coughing up saltwater. Zelda simply squeezed the water out of her long blonde hair and giggled. "Looks like we all got a bath. The sea can be so kind."

"Now the floor is wet," Monica said, wiping water off her face.

"Not to worry. The scuppers will handle the problem."

"The what?"

Zelda pointed at some openings at the edges of the ship. "The scuppers. They're openings along the edges of the ship's deck that allow water on the deck to drain back to the sea rather than collecting in the bilge. The bilge waters are filled with enough water as it is."

"What's that high place where the stern is?" Lloyd asked, pointing up to the roof above the captain's quarters.

Zelda started giggling uncontrollably. The two native children were confused as to what was so amusing about Lloyd's question. Zelda calmed herself down. "My apologies. The name of that roof makes me laugh."

"What's it called?" Monica asked, "It certainly can't be that funny."

"It's called...the poop deck." Zelda started laughing. "It's the...the highest deck at the stern of the ship." Her laughing continued.

Lloyd and Monica didn't see what was so funny about it. It was just a roof. Why was it called the poop deck? Unless Zelda's hysterical laughter ended, they would never know.

Then Lloyd noticed a door underneath the roof. He starts walking over to it. Monica follows behind him, leaving behind a very uncontrollable laughing Zelda. Lloyd looks at his cousin. "I wonder what's in here."

"We won't know unless we open the door and find out," Monica told him.

Lloyd pulls on the handle, but he can't get the door open because it's locked. "It's stuck."

Monica looked at the door handle and saw a hole underneath it. "Maybe it's locked. Someone probably has the key."

"We can't just ask them for the key. They probably won't let us in."

"Don't worry. I have something that can work." Monica removed a metal hair pin from her brown hair and shaped the end to make it look like a key. Placing it through the locksmith, she gave it a couple of twisting maneuvers until she head a click. "Got it." She opened up the door. "Follow me."

The two walked inside the room. Lloyd closed the door behind him so nobody would become suspicious of their whereabouts. He looked around the room. "Whoa. This place is amazing. It looks like a shelter."

"Looks to be." Monica walked over to the bed. "I wonder what this is." She sat on top of it, bouncing up and down. "Whatever it is, it's very bouncy. And very comfortable. Nin doesn't have any of these."

"England must be filled with all kinds of unique things." Lloyd picked up a spyglass off the captain's dresser. "This looks interesting." He places his eye right by the tip, intrigued by the magnifying glass. "Woah. Everything looks so cool through this." He pointed the spyglass over at Monica. "Monica, you look closer to me than it appears."

"What did you find?" Monica hopped off the bed.

"It must be some kind of toy, but I'm not sure." Lloyd examined the spyglass. "It looks really amazing, though."

"Well, as much as I think it's amazing myself, it doesn't belong to us." Monica took the spyglass from Lloyd and placed it back on the dresser.

Lloyd looked around on the walls. He saw maps and charts all over the place. "I wonder what all these pictures are."

Monica shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's some sort of treasure map."

"Or maybe they're landmarks. My father once told me that pictures like these are what people call landmarks. They can lead you to all sorts of places."

"What sort of places?"

"Sort of like the place my men and I are taking you right now." Monica and Lloyd gasped when they heard Jay's voice behind them. They turned around to face him. "It seems as though you found my quarters."

"We're really sorry," Lloyd said to the captain, "We didn't mean to trespass."

Jay chuckled. "Water under the bridge. I know how curious children are. No harm done. Next time ask before you come in here. But how were you able to get in here? I always make sure to lock the door."

Monica chuckled nervously, holding up her hair pin. "That was my doing."

The native children were shooed out of the room. Jay made sure to lock the door. He lowered down to the kid's level. "Now I'm not a strict captain of the seven seas, but I teach lessons. What you call trespassing, a pirate calls breaking and entering. And most captains of a pirate ship would make that person walk the plank. But this is not a pirate ship and there's no plank and even if there was, I would never make children swim away in the water. But promise me you won't go inside a locked room without permission."

"We promise," Lloyd and Monica said in unison.

"Is everything okay?" The question came from Kitty walking over to the children and Jay.

Zelda sighed. "I should have been paying attention to them rather than laughing at my own distractions."

Kitty chuckled. "I'm just glad I found you three. Garmadon wants to see you all." She started walking away.

"We will continue the tour later," Zelda told her friends.

When the children walked away, Jay watched them and gave out a sigh. He knew little Zelda was with them. He knew she was taking a huge risk by returning to England. By returning to the one place she had always wished to escape. And he would do everything in his power to keep her father away from her. And he'll make sure she doesn't go anywhere near her father. Not after what he did. He silently made that promise as he returned to the lower deck.

**NEXT SCENE:**

Nya stood at the bow of the ship, feeling the salty sea wind blowing upon her face. She couldn't believe it. Her dream had always been to search for what was across the ocean. She never realized there were actually other strangers from their own lands. Not until she met the settlers. When she was at the near risk of death by one of them, she had almost changed her mind about sailing the waters that escaped the boundaries of Nin. But seeing that not all the settlers were hard hearted, her fears subsided and she mustered up enough courage to climb aboard the vessel to travel to a world unlike the one she's lived on her entire life.

But what thoughts caused her to change her mind? Was it her own mind thinking of thoughts she's had before? Or was it to get away from Caleb for a while?

She will admit that Caleb can be a bit too...serious. And extremely overprotective. But he was the man her father wanted her to marry. And since her father was no longer alive, she had to get her brother's permission and Kai had allowed them to be together. But has he changed his mind? Did he believe that Caleb was not suited for her?

She hasn't told anyone else, but she had had a strange dream telling her that the path she was to lead was in danger and if she didn't turn over to a new one, it would return to haunt her. But she didn't understand what it meant. And she feared that she may have an idea, but she couldn't say it.

Hearing footsteps coming from behind her, she turned around and spotted Kai walking up to her. She smiled. "Kai. How are you enjoying our journey across the waters?"

"I suppose it's alright," Kai said.

"Just alright? This is a new adventure for us. We'll be living a journey just like the stories we've always heard when we were young. This doesn't spark at least a bit of excitement in you?"

"Nya, this is a journey of peace. I'm only doing this to keep the land safe from harm."

"As am I. I still have a future to think about." Nya sighed. "A future with Caleb."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to continue that discussion. I think it's time I became clear about the whole thing. I don't think that-"

But Rono quickly stepped in from behind some wooden crates and stood in front of Kai. "Pardon me, my chief. The governor asked me to take you to him."

"Rono, I'm afraid that-"

"He needs to see you immediately." Rono was lying about the whole thing, but he was give his orders to make sure Kai and Nya were far apart. He would do as he was told. "Follow me." He started walking away.

Kai shook his head. "We will talk later, Nya." He started following Rono.

Nya sighed as she looked back out at the ocean. She knew exactly what Kai had planned to speak to her about. He really has changed his mind about Caleb marrying her. And if he didn't want her to be with Caleb, then maybe she should call the marriage off when she returned. It may break Caleb's heart, but she wanted Kai's heart to remain whole. Or was it the other way around?

No, she couldn't do it. She can't break the marriage off. What did it matter to Kai who she could be with? It wasn't his decision. It was their father who wanted her to be with Caleb. And she had to abide by her father's wishes.

But he wasn't here. So should she still abide to the wishes of someone who was gone?

What did it matter? She wasn't allowed to make her own choices. She was always taught that wasn't the way of a woman.

But as she continued staring at the salty sea, she was starting to think that maybe it was time to make her own decisions. And this journey may just teach her that.

* * *

**I KNOW. THIS WAS SUCH A BORING CHAPTER, BUT I PROMISE WE'LL GET TO THE GOOD PARTS SOON.**

**HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. The Strangers of England

CHAPTER 4

THE STRANGERS OF ENGLAND

The long week was a long one for the natives and Englishmen, but from the sight of birds flying around the ship, they could tell land was near. Plymouth, England was just around the corner.

"Land ho!" Cole shouted.

The natives gathered around the bow, looking at the land with excitement and fear. They couldn't wait to see a land that was unlike their own, but they feared that the people will not respect their ways. Just as the settlers never respect their ways.

But ways can learn to be accepted.

The ship arrived at the port of Plymouth a little while later. The gangway was lowered and Jay led the group of natives off the ship. A carriage was awaiting them at the end of the docks. The chauffeur opened the carriage door for them, but Kai was too mesmerized by the beauty of the land to ride around inside a giant buggy. He walked off down the cobblestone street, the others following suit.

"No, no, wait!" Jay ran after them. "The carriage is a much faster transportation." But the look Rono gave the governor told Jay that the natives were better off on foot. "On second thought, I'll just follow behind and lead them from there." Jay hopped inside the carriage. "Follow after our guests." The chauffeur nodded and started moving the horses forward.

Kai looked around, seeing English people in many different shapes and sizes. Children were playing by the side of the road, women were shopping and gossiping with other ladies and men were working and going about their day.

Kitty and Nya were fascinated by the attire they saw on all the Englishwomen. Many of the women they saw looked to be nobles. Some wore elegant dresses that were so long they fell to the ground. How they never seemed to get dirty was beyond the native women. The dresses were so big and poofy unlike their kimonos. Some women wore dresses the color of crimson and the material made of expensive velvet, exotic silk and satin. Many women had such wild hair as the native girls referred to them. But not a strand was out of place.

Kitty and Nya looked at one another. The women of England had such weird fashion sense.

Garmadon was trying to keep close to the children, who kept running off from one place to another. He had only been in England for five minutes and he already felt uncomfortable. It was fairly warm. Must be England having a mild winter, but he didn't understand why all these people wore such clothing that covered every inch of their body. The men literally looked as though they were wearing three sets of clothing on their bodies, including the ruffs around their necks and hats atop their heads.

It made Garmadon think how none of them ever broke a sweat. He knew he should've took the carriage.

The children were certainly having the time of their lives. Lloyd and Monica followed Zelda around the village of Plymouth as she toured them around. "Plymouth is one of the most populated port cities in all of England. This is where many traders travel to deliver goods into our country."

Then a group of Englishmen and women rushed over to the center of town where the only tree standing was located at. The natives were wondering what was going on until they spotted Kai standing in the branches.

Kitty gasped. "Kai, what are you doing up there?"

"I'm getting a better view of the land," Kai said, "I've never seen anything like England. A majestic land filled with wonder and history."

"Who is that man?" asked an English person in the crowd.

"How did he get up there?"

"Where did he come from?"

"He doesn't look like an Englishman at all."

"The poor boy. He is merely a wild child."

"Where did he get such hair? It looks like a morning star!"

The carriage Jay was inside pulled up to the crowd. He quickly hopped out and rushed up in front of the crowd. "My apologies, citizens. Please do not be frightened. These people are merely natives from a land far away. They are visitors of England. Go back to what you were doing. Nothing more to see here."

While the crowd was clearing out, Kai hopped out of the tree. He walked up to Jay. "Our people are very different from one another, Governor. I can see it from what they wear and the sound of their voices from how they act."

"Well, that's the English people for you," Jay said, "Luckily, we're not too far from my home. Just a walk down the road. Follow me."

Jay led the visitors down the street until they arrived at his estate. It was a good size home and was beautifully decorated with flowers. When they went inside, the living room looked to be fit for a king in his room while the musicians played their violins and pianos and his majesty sat there reading.

But the natives didn't expect a dark to light brown wild beast to emerge from the rug in front of the fireplace. It rushed up right to Jay and the natives feared for the governor, but the beast was actually licking his face.

Jay chuckled in amusement. "Down, boy, down! I've missed you a lot, too!" He stood back up, rubbing what the natives thought to be a beast on the head. "Everyone, I'd like for you all to meet my dog, John. He's a German Shepherd and a man's best friend."

"This beast is a dog?" Kitty asked.

"My apologies if he startled you," Jay said, "I can understand if you're afraid."

"It's quite alright," Kai said, "We've never seen a creature like him before."

"Well, I'm sure he's been keeping Miss Mary company. I wonder where she is. Miss Mary! Are you here?"

"Oh, yes, Governor Walker," said an older woman in her seventies with her gray hair in a bun and wearing a green dress with a white apron over the skirt, "No need to worry. I'm here. I'm so glad you've returned. I've made sure to keep the house all nice and clean for you."

"Thank you, Miss Mary." Jay placed his arm around hers. "I'd like to introduce you to some visitors. They are natives from the land of Nin."

"Oh, how lovely!" Miss Mary walked up to the natives and curtsied. "So wonderful to meet you all. Why don't I go and make you all some tea and biscuits? I'm sure your famished. Pardon me." She rushed off to the kitchen.

"Please make yourselves at home," Jay told everyone, "You're welcomed to take a look around and get settled in."

"Govorner Jay," Kai said, "I know you plan for us to get settled in and all, but I would like to meet your leader as soon as possible. I don't want to be away from my people for too long."

"No need to worry, Kai. I have scheduled a time tomorrow to see the queen. I promise to get you home as soon as I can."

Kai nodded. "Alright." He followed his sister and fiancee upstairs.

A knock came to the door. Jay answered it and it was revealed to be a woman in her fifties with brown hair up in a bun and wearing glasses upon her nose. She embraced Jay tightly. "Oh, my dear boy! I'm so glad you're home!"

"Oh, Mother!" Jay exclaimed happily, "What an unexpected surprise! It's wonderful to see you again."

"How has everything been, dear? Have you been receiving my letters?"

"Every one of them. I hope you've been receiving mine."

"Oh, don't you know it. When I heard that you returned home, I just had to come over and see you. I know you've been spending all your time in the new land and leading the people there, but it warms my heart to have you here."

Jay closes the door and links arms with his mother. "You should come see Nin yourself. The land is beautiful and filled with many mysteries."

"Mysteries, you say? Oh, I don't know. It's tempting, really." She then heard the clattering of armor upstairs. "What's that noise?"

Jay rushed upstairs, his mother following behind. They looked to see the children playing around with a suit of armor in Jay's study. The pieces of the armor were scattered upon the floor along with the little ones. Jay helped the children to their feet. "I believe curiosity is getting the better of you three."

"We found a way inside and thought we could move it," Lloyd said.

"Turns out it takes more than two, but Zelda refused to climb in," Monica said.

"Oh, goodness," Jay's mother said, "Jay, you didn't tell me Miss Mary was babysitting children in your home. And what are they wearing, if I may ask? Those don't seem like the types of dress attire the queen requires."

"Oh, I do apologize, Mother," Jay said, "These children are from Nin. They are the natives."

Jay's mother gasped. "You mean the ones that you've told me about in your letters? Oh, dear. I hope they haven't frightened the citizens. Why are they here?"

"The queen asked for their leader."

"Where is their leader?"

Footsteps came up to the doorway of the study. Jay and his mother turned around to see Kai. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. Were either of you calling for me?" Kai set his eyes on Jay's mother and bowed in the traditional way of Nin. "Is this the queen?"

"Me? The queen?" Jay's mother giggled.

"No, Kai, this is my mother, Edna," Jay said, "Mother, this is Chief Kai, leader of Jamma Village in the land of Nin."

Edna curtsied in front of Kai. "Such an honor to meet you, dear. My apologizes to say that I'm not the queen. But you will love Queen Elizabeth. I've never met her in person, but I hear she's such a kind woman."

"I'm sorry about that," Kai said.

"No need to apologize. You didn't know and I can understand."

Kai looked to see the scattered pieces of armor and the guilty looks on the children's faces. "My guess is this was the children's doing."

"Please do not regret your decision of bringing us," Zelda pleaded.

Kai chuckled. "It was not my decision. You all made the decision yourselves to travel to this land. But just to make sure you don't cause anymore trouble, it's best if you stick with me for a while."

The children followed Kai out of the room. Monica gave Lloyd a stern glare. "I told you climbing inside that armor was a bad idea."

"You were the one who became curious," Lloyd argued back.

Edna chuckled, linking her arm around her son's. "I hope these natives haven't been causing you any problems."

"None at all, Mother," Jay said, "They're just very protective of their land. But perhaps spending some time here with us will show them the way of the British. I happened to learn many things in Nin."

"Have they taught you their ways?"

Jay chuckled. "More than you know."

Mother and son departed downstairs where dinner was being prepared by Miss Mary cooking away in the kitchen.

Let's hope the natives enjoy English food.

* * *

**SORRY IF I TOOK SO LONG, BUT I BRING YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE NATIVES HAVE FINALLY MADE IT TO ENGLAND.**

**HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Meeting With The Queen

CHAPTER 5

MEETING WITH THE QUEEN

The next day, Jay jumped into the carriage on a bright sunny morning and started his way over to Richmond Palace, the home of Queen Elizabeth. Kai had been eager to meet her so they could discuss peace between their people. And Jay was asked to report there to let the queen know that the natives have arrived.

After stepping out of the carriage, Jay was let in by the guards and stepped inside the beautifully decorated throne room. There, sitting on her throne, was Queen Elizabeth, decked out from head to toe in all her English clothing. Jay walked up and bowed down in her majesty's presence.

"You may rise, Governor Jay," Queen Elizabeth said kindly, "I am glad you could meet with me today. Have you brought the chief of the tribe from the land of Nin?"

"I have, your Majesty," Jay said, "Not only have I brought Chief Kai, but I have also brought along a few others who asked to come."

"Who are these others?"

"One of them happens to be the chief's fiancee and another one his sister. One is an older native and three of them are children. Then they have brought along one of their warriors for precautions. I'm sure you will be happy to meet them all, your Majesty."

"I am pleased to hear such good news, Governor Jay. Especially since you have brought along more than one native."

"I was happy to help, your Majesty. They seem to be getting accustomed to our ways just a little bit. It will take some time to understand, but with some learning, they will be ready."

"Are they willing to stay long?"

"Well, actually, your Majesty, the chief would like to return back to Nin as soon as possible. He doesn't want to be away from his people for too long."

"Oh. Well, I was hoping to meet Chief Kai and his fiancee at the yearly winter ball. And I was hoping you would invite his sister to come along as well."

"Come again, your Majesty?"

"Have you forgotten about the Winter Ball, Governor Jay? It is in two weeks. I would like to meet the natives at the ball."

"Your Majesty, I don't think that's a reasonable idea. Forgive me for saying that. I was hoping that you and I could schedule a time for you to meet them personally. Inviting them to the Winter Ball is too much. They're not ready to attend such a formal gathering."

"I understand your concern, Governor Jay, but in order for Nin and England to make peace, we must meet one another and understand each other's ways. This is the perfect opportunity for the natives to learn about our ways and, if I must, I will return to Nin myself to learn about their ways."

"Your Highness, are you willing to handle such a travel?"

"I've done it before. I can do it again. Will you have the natives I invited prepared to attend the ball?"

"I'm still not too sure about this, your Majesty. It takes many months to teach a newcomer proper English manners. How will I be able to teach them in two weeks?"

"You don't have to teach them everything, Governor Jay. Just teach them the basics. How to dress, how to dance, how to eat and drink, how to speak. Just everyday normal English ways. Do you think you can handle that?"

Jay nodded. "Yes, your Majesty."

Unexpectedly, the doors to the throne room were thrown open. A man dressed from head to toe in English clothing strutted his way up to the queen with a formal bow. The man was once known as Thomas Allyman's right hand man and was known to be named Richard. The queen rolled her eyes as she expected Sir Richard's sudden surprises of entrance while Jay was shocked that the snarky man was even allowed to step foot in the palace.

"Your Majesty," said Richard as he continued to bow.

The queen sighed. "You may rise, Sir Richard. I suppose you overheard our conversation."

"Yes, indeed, your Highness. And may I have the honor of telling you that you are making a tremendously huge mistake."

"The queen makes no mistakes," Jay said, "She makes only decisions. Decisions that are best for England."

"How is inviting a bunch of savages to a royal ball considered a good decision?" Sir Richard asked, "They are strangers we know nothing about."

"And that is why they will be attending the ball," the queen said, "If we get to know them, they will get to know us. And we can easily bring peace between our two lands."

"But what if they are too dangerous to be anywhere near our fair nobles, your Majesty?"

"They have only been here for a day," Jay told Richard, "If they wanted to attack us, they would have done so when they departed the ship. I don't think they'll cause us any harm. Besides, Chief Kai wants to establish peace between his land and ours as much as her royal Highness does. And I for one believe the natives attending the royal ball will issue that very peace."

"Then it is settled," Queen Elizabeth said, "I will be awaiting the arrival of the natives at the ball. I cannot wait to meet them."

"But, your Majesty, we cannot allow these savages to enter the palace until we know they are not dangerous," Sir Richard whined.

"I have heard enough from you, Sir Richard! The decision has been made! You are dismissed!" The queen looks at Jay with a smile. "You are dismissed as well, Governor Jay."

Jay bowed as he left. "Thank you, your Majesty."

The queen watched as Jay exited through the doors of the throne room. Whether the citizens agreed or not, they will make peace with the natives of Nin. No need to search for gold or jewels. And no need to find a land and be greedy with it.

Only peace will be made.

**NEXT SCENE:**

Back in Plymouth in Jay's humble abode, Kai was in the garden trying to get in touch with Gima Oak from the wind. But since there was no wind, Gima Oak couldn't be summoned. After many attempts, Kai decided to stop for now and try again when the wind approached. He heard the sound of wheels and horses out front.

That could only mean that Jay returned.

Kai rushed inside the estate to see a tired, but happy Jay enter through the door. He didn't hesitate to ask. "How did it go? When can we meet the queen? Will it be tomorrow?"

Jay sighed. "You will meet the queen, but it won't be for two weeks."

This shocked Kai. "Two weeks? Does your leader not understand that I must return back to my people? I thought we were going to talk about peace."

"We are, but Queen Elizabeth wants to meet you, Kitty and Nya at the yearly Winter Ball. I for one do not think you are ready to handle such a proper English ceremony, but I will do my best to prepare you all for the event."

"My apologies for interrupting," Nya said, "But what does this ball have anything to do with establishing peace?"

"Yeah, and what is a ball?" Lloyd asked.

"It is a fancy party filled with fancy people dressed up in fancy clothes and singing and dancing to fancy music and eating and drinking all kinds of fancy food and beverages," Mary explained, dancing all around the room, "Oh, it's been years since I've been to a ball. I love them so much that I can't stop dancing."

"Please be careful, Mary," Jay politely warned his housekeeper, "I don't want you breaking a hip."

"Governor Jay, I did not agree to leave my land and come to yours to attend some party," Kai said, "I came here to make peace with your people. Return to the queen and tell her we thank her for inviting us to your ball, but we only want to meet with her privately. And let her know that I am in a hurry to return to my land."

"I'm afraid that's not how it works."

"Well, it needs to work for us!" Kai shouted.

"Kai, keep yourself calm," Garmadon said, "You are different from the queen. The queen has absolute control over the entire land. You control a village. There are many differences between the two of you."

"And this may be the best start into learning about their ways," Kitty said, "The land isn't going anywhere. We can stay for a bit longer."

"You don't understand," Kai said, "I don't trust Caleb handling the village. He's been acting strange and I don't understand why. I just don't trust him."

"I had a feeling you thought that about him," Nya said, walking over to Kai, "And let me tell you this, brother. Until you find proof that Caleb isn't to be trusted, the engagement and marriage will still resume. And I'm only doing it because father believes that he'll take care of me."

Kai sighed. "Fine. Go off and marry him. But when he breaks your heart or dies in battle, just remember that you only have yourself to blame."

Nya turns away and storms out of the room. Kai flops in the chair and groans in frustration. At this point, he was lost. Nya wouldn't listen to reasonings and the queen would not plan to meet when he wanted her to. He was in a tough situation. His thoughts were telling him that he should just leave England and go home. But if he did, the settlers and his people would have no peace and it would be nothing but a bloody battle to the end.

Garmadon cleared his throat. "Kai, I do hate to interrupt you and your thoughts, but I believe going to this ball will be for the better. Remember, this is a mission of peace. But even during a mission, it doesn't hurt to have a little fun."

"But we don't fit in here," Kai said, "Wouldn't it be better to be far away from society?"

"You're not the only one with those thoughts," Jay said, "I was actually thinking the same thing while I visited the queen. My thoughts were battling against one another like swords saying the natives can't go to this ball. They know nothing about British society. Everything about England has to be perfect. One slip up and everything gets thrown out of proportion. But I knew that I could only do as the queen commands. And it would be for the best if you all attended the ball."

"And I'm sure it will make the queen happy," Kitty said, "What do you say, Kai?"

Kai took another moment to think. He looks at Jay. "What if we end up slipping up as you say?"

"The queen only wants you to understand the proper manners for attending the ball. That's it. That's all she wants you to do. Nothing more, nothing less." Jay walks up to Kai. "And she's literally begging for you, Kitty and Nya to come along. I'll even escort Nya there myself."

"Why escort my sister?"

"Women are not allowed to attend royal parties unless men escort them there. Since Nya's fiancee is taking care of Jamma Village back in Nin, I will substitute in his place."

"I would rather it be you than Caleb." Kai sighes. "Alright. I'll attend this ball and I will be speaking to the queen about peace and nothing else. I still don't truly trust your people and cannot allow secrets of my land to be in the hands of your ruler."

"Fair enough." Jay smiled and sighed a breath of relief. He was glad Kai finally said yes.

"Oh, there's so much preparation to do!" Mary exclaimed, taking Kitty's hand in hers, "Come now, dear! Let's go find Nya! We have a lot to do to get you both ready for the ball!" They exited the room and headed upstairs.

"What about me?" Kai asked Jay.

"I'll aid you in the morning," Jay said, "I think you should get some sleep now."

Kai nodded and carried himself upstairs. As he entered the guest quarters and sat down on the edge of his bed, he sighed and removed the peace stone from his straw hat. How he wished his father were here. He would know what to do. He always knew. But he wasn't. And the Great Sensei was not alive to bring him back from the dead.

As Kai got comfortable in bed, he kept thinking about everything that's happened so far. The English people, Great Britain and now the ball. How he wished he could talk to Gima Oak. But without wind, they couldn't communicate. At this point, Kai was on his own. No advice was available.

He hoped tonight's sleep was dreamless. He wasn't in the mood to see images of the future.

Because he feared the future.

* * *

**YOU CAN KIND OF TELL THIS IS A REFERENCE TO POCAHONTAS. EXCEPT THE QUEEN WILL BE MEETING THE VILLAGE LEADER.**

**HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GREAT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Announcement

**Hello readers,**

**I just wanted to come out and let you all know that I will be taking a short hiatus of this story for the summer. **

**No, I'm not giving up on it. Not in a million years. I've just had a case of writer's block on this story and I need to go back and reflect on it just a little. **

**So just so you guys know, I'm not giving up on the story. I'm just taking a short break on it and once the summer's over, I'll be back working on it.**

**Also, please don't be upset with me for doing this. I hope you all can understand.**

**Bye!**


End file.
